There are many types of lures used for fishing, depending on the type and size of fish being sought as well as the type of fishing including fly fishing, deep water fishing, trolling and the like. For trolling, fishing lures are designed to be attractive to the fish. They are provided in many styles, colors and shapes to resemble bait desirable to the fish. A common type of lure is a bucktail which includes a teaser which is connected with the fishing line and which may be weighted to cause the lure to sink, a tying collar connected with the teaser, a hook connected with the tying collar, and a plurality of strands of synthetic “hair” connected with the tying collar and surrounding the hook. The strands can be provided in a variety of colors so as to attract the attention of the fish.
When bucktail lures are pulled through the water, either by trolling or jigging, they resemble the movement of baitfish. However, because the strands are wet, they tend to be drawn together during movement in the water which allows the hook to protrude beyond the strands, diminishing the effectiveness of the lure and making it less attractive to larger fish being sought.
The present invention relates to an accessory for lures which helps them retain a baitfish type of appearance and improves the movement of the lure through the water to mimic the appearance of swimming fish.